villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kurse (Marvel)
The Dark Elf known as Kurse was originally named Algrim, a warrior and servant of the Dark Elf lord Malekith the Accursed. Appearance Algrim wore a empowered suit of armor that made him virtually invincible. Once he was ordered to ambush and battle Thor, god of thunder. But during the battle, Malekith opened up a pit beneath them, sending both of them into a sea of molten magma. Thor summoned his hammer Mjolnir, which he used to fly away, but Algrim fell into the magma and was almost killed, only being saved by his enchanted armor. Algrim then swore vengeance against Thor, ruthlessly seeking him out to kill him. The mysterious being known as the Beyonder sensed his hatred and decided, as an experiment, to give Algrim the ultimate power of revenge, thus transforming him into Kurse. Hi armor was fused to his body, becoming a living part of him. His already great strength was increased in huge amounts, so that he was twice the strength of Thor, and was literally indestructable by anything except the Dark Elves' weakness: iron. Since then, Kurse has sought out and battled Thor whenever he could, seeking powerful vengeance against him. He so hated Thor, that he attacked anyone who resembled him. He later learned that it was not Thor, but Malekith who had almost killed him, he began a vengeance quest against him. When he was at last defeated by Thor, Beta Ray Bill, and the Power Pack, Thor asked the Beyonder to transport him to Hel, so that he could search for Malekith there. Kurse went there and wrecked havoc in looking for Malekith, and Hela, goddess of death sent him back to Asgard, where he eventually found Malekith and killed him. His thirst for revenge satisfied, Kurse reformed and became Algrim again, loyally serving Asgard. He died in the battle of Ragnarok, protecting his home and people. Powers and abilities Algrim was a skilled warrior, relying primarily on brawling techniques that allowed him to make full use of his vast strength. His warrior's cunning failed him when he became the brutish and wrathful Kurse, however, reducing his fighting style to simple punching. * Superhuman Strength: As Algrim, Kurse was superhumanly strong. However, his strength was much below that of Thor. After being transformed into his present form, Kurse was said to have twice the strength of Thor. After Thor donned his enchanted Belt of Strength, Mejingjord, to make his strength on par with Kurse's once more, The Beyonder further augmented Kurse's strength even higher, allowing Kurse to exceed even Thor's enhanced strength. * Superhuman Speed: Kurse was capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than 100 km/h. * Superhuman Durability: Kurse's body was incredibly resistant to all forms of physical injury. He was capable of withstanding tremendous impact forces, falls from great heights, extreme temperatures and pressures, and powerful blows from Thor's hammer without sustaining injury. Kurse was even capable of surviving for days at a time without the need to breathe. * Living Armor: Once again, due to the Beyonder's augmentation, Kurse's armor was a living part of him, growing organically, and helped contribute to his already staggering durability. * Psionic Tracking: Kurse possessed an unusual ability that enabled him to mentally sense and track an individual, even if that individual was thousands of miles away. The full limits of this ability have not been revealed, Kurse may have been limited to only detecting the presence of one enemy at a time, or it may merely have been his own rage that limited his use of this power. Like all Dark Elves, Kurse is vulnerable to cold iron. A blow from cold iron can harm him whereas an equally strong blow from a different substance would not harm him at all. Navigation Category:Marvel Villains Category:Thor Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Contradictory Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Redeemed Category:Monsters Category:Mutated Category:Barbarian Category:Brutes Category:Murderer Category:Military Category:Enforcer Category:Fighters Category:Right-Hand Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Tragic Category:Dimwits Category:Guardians Category:Minion Category:Anti-Villain Category:Pawns Category:Mentally Ill Category:One-Man Army Category:Immortals Category:Game Bosses Category:Deceased Category:Vikings Category:Male Category:Wrathful Category:Magic Category:Lawful Evil Category:Betrayed